


Znoszony

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam czuje się znoszony.
Seria sezonowa: sezon dziewiąty.





	

Będąc osobą dosyć empatyczną, Sam w swoim życiu czuł bardzo wiele. Oczywiście, z wyjątkiem okresu, gdy nie czuł nic dzięki brakowi posiadania własnej duszy, przez którą przepływały wszelkie emocje. W każdym razie bezduszność miał już za sobą, a można powiedzieć, że w sumie i ona to jakieś odczucie, prawda?

Nie, niestety nie.

Obojętność to zbawienie. Bez duszy było mu po prostu dobrze — o ile można tak powiedzieć. Nie znał niczego innego.

Teraz czuł się… oszukany, wykorzystany, znoszony.

Oszukany przez własnego brata, prawego człowieka, też coś.

Wykorzystany w chwili słabości.

I znoszony, przez kogoś, kto nawet nie raczył użyć prawdziwego imienia.


End file.
